Kenangan hari Kelulusan
by Traisa
Summary: an Indonesian version of Minako x Akihiko, one of my fanfic.


**Hello all! This is Traisa~ **

**how are you? miss u so much! *hug***

**this is an Indonesian Fanfic. the Indonesian ver of Minako x Akihiko with some repairment.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own this Persona 3 P or so. just this fanfic**

* * *

Kenangan di Hari Kelulusan

Oleh: Astari Widyanti Anggarini

"Si…apa kau?" kata Akihiko ketika ia membuka matanya. Ada seorang perempuan yang tidak ia kenal, duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Perempuan itu melihatnya dengan wajah sedih, seperti ingin menangis. Hal inilah yang membuatnya heran, ia baru saja bertemu dengannya, tapi ia sudah menangis di depannya?

"hmm….." kata Akihiko ragu-ragu "Ada masalah? Kenapa kamu menangis?"

Perempuan disampingnya berusaha menghapus air matanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ada debu yang masuk ke mata ku." Katanya sambil tersenyum dan berdiri. "baiklah, karena kakak sudah sadar, aku akan kembali ke kamarku."

Setelah berberapa saat berjalan, ia berhenti sejenak dan memandang Akihiko,"Oh iya! Namaku Minako Arisato. Aku tinggal di lantai 3 asrama ini dan aku adalah adik kelas kakak." Ia membungkukkan badannya "salam kenal"

Akihiko tiba-tiba berdiri," Aku Akihiko Sanada, salam kenal" ia membalas membungkuk.

"tampaknya aku harus segera pergi. Kalau begitu, samapi ketemu esok kak." Katanya sambil meninggalkan kamar Akihiko.

"..." Akihiko hanya berdiri terdiam disamping dan melihat ia keluar dari kamarnya.

Kejadian-kejadian hari ini membuatnya sedikit membingungkan. Ia terbangun dan melihat orang yang pertama kali dia lihat. Lagipula, bagaimana dia bisa pingsan? Ia tak pernah pingsan, bahkan saat pertandingan tinju yang melelahkan. Lalu... perasaan sedih yang ia rasakan saat melihat mata Minako yang berair... bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi?

"ugh... kok jadi begini ya? Sudahlah..." katanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan berusaha untuk tidur kembali.

* * *

Tanpa diketahui oleh Akihiko, Minako masih berdiri di belakang pintu kamar kakak kelasnya itu. Di lorong asrama yang sepi... ia terdiam disana

_Dia... tidak mengingatku..._ pikirnya dalam hati. Dia tahu ini adalah salah satu akibat dari berakhirnya Dark Hour—nama untuk waktu yang tersembunyi antara hari ini dan esok. Tapi, rasanya sakit sekali ketika orang yang ia sayangi melupakan tentang dirinya. Kenangan kenangan bersama dirinya...

"A...ki...hi...ko..." Air mulai mengalir dari matanya.

_Aku harus tetap kuat! Ayolah Minako! Kau pasti bisa!_ Minako berusaha membuat dirinya bersemangat kembali. Setelah tenaganya terkumpul, ia pun mulai menghapus air matanya dan kembali ke kamarnya.

* * *

Hari demi hari berlalu.

Dalam waktu itu, Minako menjadi seseorang yang pendiam. Ia hanya berbicara saat diperlukan. Junpei dan Yukari, teman sekelasnya, juga lupa terhadapnya. Walaupun begitu, mereka ber-tiga mulai berteman dari awal lagi. Itu membuatnya sangat lega, karena mereka tidak berubah. Mereka masih suka bertengkar seperti biasa. Tapi, hal inilah yang membuat mereka terasa dekat denganya.

Saat disekolah, ia pernah berpapasan satu sampai dua kali. Saat mata mereka bertemu, Minako hanya menundukkan kepala dan berjalan seperti biasa. Walaupun begitu, Akihiko merasakan kesedihan yang terpancar dari matanya yang merah. Akihiko ingin bertanya kepadanya, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tidak mau melihatnya menangis seperti saat itu.

"Hei, Mina-tan! Mau makan siang bareng?" Kata Junpei sesaat bel pulang telah berbunyi.

"hmm… baiklah. Aku memang sedikit lapar. Ayo !" ia lalu memalingkan matanya ke Yukari." hei Yukari! Kau juga mau ikut ? Junpri yang membayar." Katanya sambil tersenyum licik dan dibalas dengan kepanikkan Junpei "Hei! Aku tidak pernah berbicara seperti itu!"

"pantas, tumben Junpei mau traktir. Tapi sayang, hari ini aku harus ke klub panahan. Akan ada rapat hari ini" Katanya sambil merapihkan tasnya. "aku duluan ya!" Ia kemudian berlari menuju klub panahan

"jadi…. Hanya kita berdua saja nih?" kata Junpei pada Minako. "jangan bilang kalau ini…. Kencan?"

Perkataannya dibalas dengan sebuah pukulan Minako ke Junpei "TENTU SAJA BUKAN! Ayo pergi!"

* * *

Di Ramen Hagakure….

"dua special" kata sang koki. Ia lalu menaruh pesanan kami di meja. Bau ramen yang menggugah selera membuatnya tidak sabar ingin memakannya.

"Hmm… enak sekali!" kata Minako "tidak ada yang bisa melawan rasa special Ramen Hagakure!" ia tersenyum.

Junpei tersenyum, " Akhirnya kau tersenyum juga. Kau terlihat sedih akhir-akhir ini."

"benarkah?" kata Minako terkejut. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ia sangat mudah untuk diprediksi. "terima kasih…" katanya dengan sedikit merah di mukanya.

"Hei, itu gunanya teman bukan?" Junpei tersenyum.

*kring~* telepon genggam Junpei tiba-tiba berbunyi

"tunggu sebentar." Ia berdiri, lalu berjalan keluar agar bisa mendengar teleponnya. Saat sedang melanjutkan makan ku, suara junpei yang sangat keras mengaggetkanku "APA!" ia berteriak

Setiap pasang mata melihatnya saat kembali masuk ke dalam Hagakure. "maafkan aku. Aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Ada apa Junpei?" Tanya-nya.

"Ah.. hanya masalah keluarga. Aku harus benar-benar pergi. Bye bye Mina-tan" lalu ia berlari dengan cepat. Tanpa sadar, Junpei berpapasan dengan Akihiko saat berlari.

_Sial! Akihiko disini! _ Katanya dalam hati. Lalu Akihiko melihat Minako dan mendekatinya. "halo"

"halo kak" jawab Minako.

"Kamu makan sendirian?" Tanya nya

"Sebenarnya aku makan dengan Junpei. Tapi, ia pulkang duluan. Jadi sekarang… aku sendiri"

"Bolehkah aku…. ikut?" katanya sambil memegang kepalanya dengan muka sedikit merah.

"tentu. Kenapa tidak?" ia tersenyum

Saat mereka mulai makan, ada sebuah kehening-ngan antara mereka berdua. Tanpa Akihiko sadari, ia selalu menatap mata merah Minako.

"Ada apa kak?" Tanya Minako saat mata mereka berdua betemu.

"bisakah aku bertanya kepadamu tentang sesuatu?"

"tentu" katanya sambil minum

"apakah kalian berdua…. Pacaran?" Tanya nya langsung pada topik.

"APA? *uhuk* *uhuk*" Aku kaget dan hamper tersedak. "NGGAK MUNGKIN! *uhuk*"

"baguslah…"

"…"Minako mukanya memerah " kau suka padaku ya kak?"

"Hei! Bukan itu maksudku!" ia berusaha untuk menyangkalnya._ Sial! Kenapa aku berkata seperti itu_

Minako tertawa kecil. Ekspresinya sama dengan Akihiko yang dulu. Ia tiba tiba terlihat sedih. mengingat Akihiko yang dulu.

"ada apa?" Tanya nya,

"Ugh… tidak ada apa apa." Katanya sambil tersenyum. "ayo kita lanjutkan makannya. Ramennya mulai mendingin"

"Ah, baiklah.." jawabnya. Setelah selesai, mereka kembali ke asrama bersama.

* * *

Dan sekarang… hari kelulusan. Upaca kelulusan sudah dimulai. Tapi, Minako hanya duduk di atap sekolah. berusaha untuk menepati janjinya, untuk bertemu disini saat hari kelulusan.

"Wow… disini sangat…tenang…" kata Minako setelah melihat pemandangan yang luar biasa indahnya.

Tiba tiba terdengar suara orang berlari di tangga. Minako melihat pintu atap dan Akihiko berdiri di situ, dengan napas terengah-engah.

"kakak?" kata Minako, yang melihat Akihiko penuh keringat.

"*gasp* *gas* *uhuk*apakah kamu baik baik saja?"

"Uh.. iya..?"

"syukurlah" Akihiko merasa tenang sekarang. "Aku tdiak dapat bertemu dengan mu tadi dan aku kira kamu mungkin sudah pergi."

Lalu Akihiko mendekatinya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"kakaki?" ia terlihat kebingungan. Jangan jangan….

"maafkan aku Minako, aku membuatmuu sedih." Katanya "aku ingat sekarang…. Semua yang telah terjadi, pertarungan tartarus, semuanya. Dan… bagaimana aku jatuh cinta kepadamu… maafkan aku karena aku melupakannya" kata Akihiko, sambil membisikan di telinga nya.

Air mata mulai berlinang. Tangisan kebahagiaan. Minako mebalas pelukannya dan berharap waktu dapat berhenti.

"dan mulai sekarang, kita tidak akan terpisah selamanya" akata akihiko dengan suara yang tenang sekali, tapi dengan keteguhan hati.

Mata Minako mulai terasa berat... dan sekarang ia mulai merasa ngantuk dari pada sebelumnya. Ia menutup matanya, dan mendengar sesuatu...

"aku mencintaimu, Minako…"

Sebelum kesadarannya menghilang, ia berhasil berkata sesuatu. Kata-kata yang ingin ia utarakan sejak ia melupakannya.

"aku juga mencintaimu, Aki…"

_Aku senang sekali Akihiko, tapi ini adalah perpisahan, selamanya._


End file.
